


If You Ever Have Forever in Mind

by srmiller



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby welcome their first child and the team welcomes the newest member of the cyclone</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Have Forever in Mind

Toby held his newborn son in his arms and knew that any minute now the rest of his and Happy’s family would be pouring into the room, ready to meet the newest member of the cyclone.

They just had one thing to clear up first.

“He’s going to need a name,” he reminded Happy who was looking at him and their son with a quiet, contented smile.

“You vetoed all my suggestions,” she reminded him, holding out her hands so Toby reluctantly handed over the baby swaddled in a green blanket with a fine fuzz of hair as black as his mother’s.

“We’re not naming him after anyone,” he reminded her. “Studies show that kids who are named after-”

“Real people have complexes and grow up to be crazy.”

“Yeah, pretty sure that’s not what I said,” Toby pointed out as he sat on the bed next to his wife and tried to get Baby Curtis to grab on to his father's finger.

“Well, whatever we end up naming him hopefully he grows up to be like his dad.”

“You mean smart enough to screw things up until he finds the one thing he wants to get right?” Toby asked with eyes focused on Happy so he could see the exact moment she understood.

“Toby.”

“I’m serious Happy Quinn, you and the kid here, you’re the best things I’ve ever done.”

“Right back at you,” she assured him and leaned forward to kiss him with her son safely cocooned her arms.

“Are we interrupting?” a smiling voice came from the door.

Recognizing the voice as Paige’s Toby turned to wave her and the rest of the team in. They circled the bed, each trying to get a look at the baby they’d waited the past 16 hours to meet. 

“Can I hold him?” Paige asked and Happy transferred her son to her friend’s waiting arms while Ralph tried to get a better view of the baby.

“Did you guys pick out a name?” Sylvester asked, taking a picture with his cell phone Toby was certain was going to be sent to Megan. 

“Not yet,” Toby admitted, his hand finding Happy’s. “And if anyone suggests any of the seven dwarves you’ll be kicked out of the room.”

“I like Fred.”

Paige smiled down at her son before shrugging with a smile at the new parents, “He’s been reading Harry Potter, Fred is his favorite.”

Toby looked at Quinn, “Fred Curtis.”

“Freddy,” Walter put in from his place at the foot of the bed, his eyes steady and focused on Paige holding the baby, something soft and sad in his eyes Toby instantly understood. “Fred’s kind of stiff for a kid.”

“Frederick Quinn Curtis,” Happy suggested and as soon as Toby he heard it he knew it was his son’s name and with a smile at his (second) favorite kid in the world he reached across Happy to ruffle Ralph’s hair. 

“Where were you the past nine months?”

The boy blushed and ducked his head as Happy and Paige exchanged a quick look. “Hey kid, do you want to hold Freddy?”

Ralph nodded solemnly and moved to sit in the chair by the window and as Paige helped him hold the baby Toby got up to stand by Walter.

“Any word from Happy’s dad?”

“Yeah, he’s on his way back in town, should be landing at LAX soon and Cabe's going to bring him here with lights flashing. Look, Happy and I were talking the other day and even though we’re not religious we liked the idea of of picking someone to take care of Freddy if something should happen to us.”

“Toby-”

Holding up his hand Toby stopped whatever Walter had been about to say, “You know it’s possible. The world’s a dangerous place and we have dangerous jobs and we just want to know if something should happen to us that you’d be there for our son.”

“Of course,” Walter assured him and there was conviction in his voice and maybe a few tears in his eyes. “I’m there, whatever you need, man.”

“Thank you.”

Walter nodded, “Congratulations, by the way. You and Happy did good.”

Toby turned to see Freddy was back in his mother’s arms and he couldn’t help the grin which covered his face at the sight, “Yeah. We did.”


End file.
